


Carnations

by Honey_Hued_Hermes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, kind of angst but not really, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Hued_Hermes/pseuds/Honey_Hued_Hermes
Summary: Prompt: It reminded me of youTurned into: I saw these and thought of you
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first time writing in /several/ months but, it's also my first time writing for this fandom... so this is probably garbage-

Magnus heard the door click shut from his apothecary, “I'm home,” Alec's voice washed over him like a warm blanket.

He felt some tension drain from his shoulders as his boyfriends' footsteps grew closer. A long day of work, people snapping demands at him left and right. All cold words and burning glares. It had left him exhausted both physically and emotionally, he had been steadily working on cleaning up his workspace manually in hopes of calming his frayed nerves but, now more than half-way through, he can tell it did nothing but make it worse.

The footsteps stopped and Magnus looked over his shoulder to see that Alec had stopped at the doorway obviously not wanting to get in the way, not that he ever could, “How was work, darling?”

Alec shrugged, leaning on the door frame, “Tiring, a lot of paperwork but, it was no more than usual. Honestly, I'm just happy to see you,”

Magnus smiled, shooting him a coy wink, “Happy to see you too, dear. Always the best part of my day,”

He watched as Alec softened, finally shedding the rest of his Shadowhunter Mode, as a dopey smile spread over his face, a smile reserved for Magnus only, and he idly wondered if that thought would ever stop making his knees weak. Alec suddenly popped off the wall, “Oh! I almost forgot,” eyes shining as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, “ I got you something,”

He disappeared before Magnus could get a word in and he heard the crinkle of plastic as Alec made his way back, “Alexander, you know you didn't need to get me anything,”

Alec's smile widened, hands behind his back “I know but I wanted to, and I saw these and thought of you, so here,”

And there they were. A small bouquet of flowers, carnations, a dark red. Soft petals and wrapped in purple plastic that seemed to shimmer in the light. Magnus took them, handling them with impossible care. When was the last time someone bought him flowers? He can't recall. His eyes are stinging, whether from tears or if he dropped his glamour he doesn't know, “I know they aren't much but-”

“No,” Magnus interrupted, sounding a bit breathless even to himself, “No, Alexander these are perfect,”

And the smile was back, soft and warm and radiant and Magnus couldn't help himself as he pulled his darling Alexander into a soft kiss.


End file.
